JXHQ: Delirium
by thechokesonyou
Summary: Arkham City story. The Joker is sick and Harley's only goal is to make him feel better, no matter what the way. (Graphic smut, not violent for once, but still for mature audiences.)


_**Recently, an awesome user named akwheels requested an Arkham City smut fiction! I had a bit of trouble with it at first, not knowing which direction to go without making it not realistic enough. Saying that in the game, Joker is sick, I figured that the dominant, violent side of him in bed probably wouldn't be as apt, so I came up with this. In the end, I really liked how it turned out, and hopefully all of you will too! (PS. If you haven't played Arkham City, than the first little part won't make sense to you, since it's a direct part of the game.) **_

"Protocol Ten?" The Joker gasped dramatically, bringing his hands to his mouth and then sneered wickedly at his foe, binded down in a wheelchair. "Never heard of it." The sick man leaned forward and grasped the arms of the chair, looking directly into the Bat's eyes and then sung sweetly, "Hold tight…" The chair rolled back with more force than anyone would have guessed that the ill Joker could've had, sending the Bat crashing through the window and down two stories. As he rolled back, the Joker yelled, "I'll be in touch!" He continued to laugh wildly once the chair crashed through the window, coughing loudly into his fist as he did so, bending forward to steady himself on his knees.

"Mistah J," Harley breathed, rushing towards him. "Are you okay, puddin?"

"I'm fine!" He snapped at the blonde jester, pushing her out of the way as he turned. Harley pouted. Her man was sick, dying, and he wanted nothing to do with her. Couldn't she spend a little time with him before he… Before he... She couldn't even let herself think the words. "I'm fine," He said again, slightly firmer as though he were trying to convince himself, and not her.

"Mistah J, please just let me take care of you," She whispered, following him, her boots clicking on the wooden floor. He stopped in his tracks, rolling his neck, the muscles in his shoulders rising with the motion, his pinstriped suit sliding against his skin as he did so. Her hands touched his shoulders and began kneading them gently and though he growled under his breath, he didn't push her away. "You're sick, puddin, and you should be restin', not blowing up churches and setting up heists…"

"Don't push it, Harl," He warned, his voice dark. "You're lucky I haven't kicked you out to the floor yet." She frowned, but didn't take it to heart, knowing that it was just the sickness talking. He wanted her here, he really did, he just couldn't admit it. He was too strong, couldn't admit that he was sick. After a few minutes of her rubbing his shoulders and neck, he grunted slightly. "That's nice, Harley," He finally said, leaning against the wooden post beside him.

She smiled gently. "Yeah?"

He just mumbled something under his breath.

The smile didn't leave her face and instead, she started to talk to him nonsensically. "You know we're gonna find you that cure, puddin. I don't care if it's the last thing I do," She told him stubbornly. "I'll kill everybody in this damn city if I've gotta. Your life is worth more than all them put together." The more she fed his ego, the more his jaw slackened and eyes lowered lazily, listening to her praise. "What the world be without the big, bad Joker, hm? Nothing, that's what. Your little girl loves you, Mistah J. You know that?"

He chuckled to himself. "Oh, I know that, Harley girl."

"Good. Do you wanna sit down?" She asked obligingly and he nodded, prompting her to take him by the arm and guide him over to the chair sitting against the wall. He relaxed down into the cushions and sighed in pleasure, watching Harley lower herself to her knees in front of him and rest her head adoringly on his lap. "Can I do anything for you, sweetie?" She asked. "I wanna make sure you're all taken care of, Daddy." Her hands stroked his calves, feeling the soft material of his favorite suit and then sliding down to his brown wingtipped shoes, stroking the smooth leather with her small fingers.

"Daddy's good, baby," He purred.

She bit her lip and then twisted to look up at him, eyes wide, looking from under her lashes innocently. Naughty thoughts flitted through her head. They'd been doing that a lot lately. She knew she had so little time left with him that… That… She wanted all the attention she could get. All the one on one time with her man. She wanted to show him that she loved him more than anything, and sometimes she could only think of one way.

She knew he'd probably just push her away.

She knew it'd end up ruining this perfect moment.

But… She had to _try. _Didn't she?

He raised an eyebrow down at her, waiting for her to talk and her tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip as she glanced down and then back up. "Can I make you… better?" She asked, her voice low and slightly shy as her hand slid from his knee up his thigh and then back down a little, making his eyes narrow. The Joker's mouth twisted and then curled up into a little sneaky grin. Oh, she swooned at the sight. She hadn't seen _that _smile in a while now. No, not since they'd been in Arkham City. The last time they'd been _intimate _was a few months back in the asylum when he'd snuck into her cell in the middle of the night. He'd been feeling better back then… Now he was so weak, she hardly ever even propositioned him. He was always the aggressor, the one on top and that's just how they liked it. Her pinned under him, his dominant hand hitting her or rubbing her or teasing her and bringing them both to an absolutely delirious conclusion. Now… He just _couldn't. _And so that's why she was gonna try something new.

"What did you have in mind, my dear?" He asked, his voice low and teasing like he was telling her a secret, his slightly shaky hand stroking her bangs back and then sliding behind her head to rest there possessively. She shivered, shifting between his legs and stroking his thighs with both of her hands, not yet going all the way up.

"Why don't you just sit back and relax, puddin, and I'll show ya," She breathed up at him and he grinned again, that wicked smile fueled with delicious delight and hunger, a sight that had her squirming against her own legs, her wetness coming in full force now. She hadn't seen that grin in. So. Long. Harley's mouth parted as she started to breathe deeper, but decided not to take too long, not wanting him to lose this surprisingly good mood. Very surprising, since he'd gotten sick. Was it because of his recent encounter with the Bat? She didn't know and she didn't try to speculate. She pressed worshipping little kisses on his knees and up his legs, then on his hand, kissing each knuckle adoringly, stroking his flesh with a fervor that made him growl in approval. She looked up at him again as she slid his index finger into her mouth and sucked it gently, seeing him in a golden glow as if he was a God and she were his tool of pleasure, just here to worship him and show him that she loved him. She sighed lovingly and then slipped his digit from her mouth, placing one more teasing little kiss on the tip of his finger. Harley finally dared to slide up to his belt, letting her fingers rub against the material of his trousers right on his lap and she thrilled to feel that he was hard beneath the fabric. _Yes, _she thought. _Yes… _Her nimble hands deftly undid his belt and as she went to unzip his fly, he slid the leather belt out of the loops and made a show of wrapping the two ends around his fists before bringing it behind Harley's head and pulling her closer to his lap with the belt, making her eyelids flutter lustfully. She was shaking now, the anticipation getting to be too much for her and she struggled with the zipper, finally getting it down with gritted teeth.

She hesitated once again.

So close.

She needed to savor this.

What if it was their last time?

Tears pricked her eyes but she swallowed down the small whimper that threatened to spill out and instead focused on making her man feel good. This was for him, after all, not her. Everything for him. Her palm slid over the bare skin of his pelvis and she shivered at the sensation, her fingers grazing over skin for what seemed like ever before she finally, finally felt what she was searching for and a little obscene moan escaped her lips when her fingers came in contact with it. He chuckled again, the sound not malicious, but amused and even slightly fond and she smiled up at him, receiving a matching one in return. She pumped it slowly twice in her fist before dragging the large appendage out of his purple slacks and she shuddered pleasurably as she saw it in all it's glory. Ah, how she loved his cock and it had been far too long since she'd seen it last. A glistening drip of precome was sliding from his head down to the shaft and without even a thought, on impulse she was leaning forward and swiping her tongue up to catch the salty fluid in her mouth. Her man shivered beneath her, the belt slightly tightening around her neck, pulling her in. She swallowed and then giggled when his throbbing cock produced another small drop which she swiped up with her finger and sucked off like it was a delicious treat — which really, it was. Her eyes shut for a moment in bliss and then she was back on the job, her small fist sliding up and down that perfect shaft, her eyes taking in every detail. It had been so long since she'd been this close to it, looking at it, feeling it on her skin that the very knowledge of it's presence was almost dizzying. She leaned in and let her pouting lips kiss it tenderly, praising the chalk white shaft, her eyes closing in pleasure at the taste and scent and texture. He was so hard, thick and ready but silky smooth at the same time, like iron draped with velvet. Her tongue caressed the tip lovingly, grinning when she felt him twitch or the belt strain against her flesh. She circled her slippery appendage around the head, feeling it pulse against her and then letting the tip of her tongue dip teasingly into the hole on top which got an appreciative hiss from the Joker who was watching her like a hawk.

She let him slide into her mouth, hollowing her cheeks immediately and the Joker groaned quietly, pulling her onto his rod with the belt and then saying, "You haven't done this in a while, baby… Did you miss Daddy's cock?" She moaned around him, not taking her mouth off his cock for a second and the Joker chuckled. "He missed you too, pooh," and his hips thrusted against her mouth, making her sigh in ecstasy. She let her head bob forward, taking more of his length into her warm throat, loving every blissful little grunt or twist or gasp that she got from him, shivering. She tightened her cheeks again and rubbed her tongue purposefully against the underside of his member on the backstroke, letting it press hungrily into the underside of his head, making him hiss and groan and then start to laugh. The laugh was beautiful and made Harley's heart melt but when it turned into coughs, she immediately raised her head from his lap and looked at him with concerned eyes. This reaction only got a displeased grunt from him through his coughs and the belt jerked her head back, prompting her to suck on his cock again.

"Puddin!" She said, her stomach sinking in response to his ill health.

"Harley," He said as he regained his composure. "Aren't you supposed to be trying to make me _feel better?_" He gave a pointed look at her open mouth and then at the aching staff that rose from between his legs. She licked her lips again nervously.

"Well, yeah, Mistah J, but —"

"Harley," He barked. She squeaked in fear.

"Sorry, Mistah J," She said in a high pitched voice and then eagerly returned to licking him, kissing, swirling her tongue around him.

She looked up at him for approval and was rewarded with a small smile and the words, "There's my good girl." A wave of juices gushed from her pussy and into her underwear and her lips sucked in hard around his cock in response, bringing a jolt of pleasure to him. "Oh, Harls…" She stared up at him with adoration, eyes shining lovingly at the sight of him watching her, his tongue stroking his red lip. She pushed her head down as far as she could, fighting the urge to gag around him and once he was inside of her throat, deep as she could get him, she looked up at his panting face and swallowed as hard as she could. The groan he released was magnificent. "Harley, come up here and sit on Daddy's lap, why don't you?" Harley licked her lips as she pulled back and grinned, her eyes widening in anticipation. He was going to fuck her. Her pussy clenched in want and the Joker saw her legs squeeze together as she stood. She crawled her way onto his lap, straddling him and leaning down to kiss him sweetly and tenderly. He grabbed hold of her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh and then dragging her against his lap and to him, grinding her sweet body into his cock. Harley moaned at the feeling and quickly stripped herself of her pants, desperate to get herself on him. The Joker looked up at her with a wide smile and Harley swooned in response, feeling weak and dizzy and delirious on just the knowledge that she was here, with him, touching him and showing him that she loved him. Even while he was desperately ill he still wanted her. Her heart was pounding viciously in her chest, thumping unevenly until he whispered in that beautiful, dark but whimsical tone that he could do, "I love you, Harley."

And her heart skipped a beat.

In the same second, he yanked her down so that her walls stretched painfully around him, his cock sliding deep within her depths and waking up all of those forgotten nerves that began to shriek in delight at having him inside her after all this time. The look in his eye was so thrilling, so pleased and she rejoiced to know that she was doing good, making him happy. His white fingers dug into her hips and started to move her up and down, lifting her and dropping her on his cock without ever once dropping their gaze. He didn't blink and she didn't either, and together they panted and gasped and moaned and Harley couldn't hardly keep herself upright from the delirium swirling around in her head. "Oh, Mistah J," She breathed when one hand started to rub quick and firm little circles on her clit while she bounced on him. "Oh…"

"Sweet girl," He growled in her ear before painfully nipping at it between his teeth and making her jerk and shudder against the pleasurable assault.

"_Your _girl, Daddy," She responded breathlessly, her mind set on bringing them both to a ground-breaking orgasm.

"You'd better believe it, baby," He said and flashed her that wolfish smile. That was all she needed, and without having him inside of her for five minutes she erupted into a powerful climax, making the Joker giggle and laugh beneath her, pleased by her reaction. The laughter didn't embarrass her like it would have all those years ago and instead it made the orgasm that much more enjoyable, knowing that he liked what he saw. When she came down from her high, still shivering and her cunt spasming around him, she moaned gently and the Joker, laughing all the while, grabbed her hips, lifted her a few inches up and started to pound into her from below, one arm snaking around her back to hold her against his chest to better fuck her. His grunts of ecstasy were each like another miniature orgasm as they flooded through her ears, making her pussy squeeze down on him.

Exhausted and drunk with happiness, Harley leaned forward to press her lips to his ear and whimpered, "I love you so much, Daddy." Warm come filled her up in sporadic jets and every single one made her clit tingle happily. He grunted one last time, hard and loud before collapsing completely in his chair, Harley on top of him, her face in the crook of his shoulder. They gasped together wildly, trying to collect themselves but too deep in their post-orgasmic euphoria. When she felt him nudging at her, she quickly got off him, letting his soft cock slide out of her and making him giggle. She was getting dressed as he walked away, zipping up his trousers and heading off to do who knows what with who knows who. Harley felt a pang of sadness watching him leave, but was mostly satisfied and she called out at the last minute to him. "Mistah J?"

"Yes, my dear?" He asked, turning to look over his shoulder and she once again marveled at his beauty.

"That was real good, puddin," She said quietly, smiling at him shyly. He gave her a charming smile that made her blush bright red beneath the makeup and he giggled, continuing to walk away. Just before he turned the corner, he paused and she perked up hopefully, sitting up straight.

"And Harl? You _did _make me feel better."

The moment he was out of sight, she squealed in happiness.

_**So, what'd you all think? Lemme know! And obviously, this fic is proof that I do take requests, so if you ever have anything Batman related that you'd like me to give a spin at, tell me and I'll try to whip something up for you. :D**_

_**\- Chokes**_


End file.
